Stitches, Scars and Survival
by x3PassthePepperx3
Summary: Allison Munroe is a complicated, moody, difficult, 15 year old. Sonny Munroe is a sweet, caring, funny, 15 year old. The only difference? Allison has abuse. Sonny has Chad. Will Allison make it out alive? Channy, Multi-Chapter.
1. Home Sweet Home

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival**

**Chapter 1: Home Sweet Home**

**Hey everyone. I'm tiffany. This is my first fanfic. I can also be found on youtube under the same username. **

**A little about the story: (read summary) Rated for language, suggestive themes, etc. This is basically all Channy. Based off of Sonny With a Chance. As for a disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With a Chance, only the plotline. Enjoy and please review:]**

* * *

Allison Munroe walked into the brightly light room and looked around. It was her first day at So Random! and she was already nervous. Sonny looked at the wall with Tawni, Nico, Grady, and Zora's faces on it. Soon hers would be on there too. She started randomly dancing, thinking no one was watching.

"Well, well, well. Another So Random! member. Welcome to Condor Studios, New Girl." Said a deep voice. Allison turned around and it was no other than Chad Dylan Cooper. The 3 named beauty. She stared at him, her mouth open in awe.

"I, you, Ch-Chad." She barely mustered out of her perfect small and bruised lips.

"Yes, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. Don't flatter yourself, everyone gets nervous around me. I understand I'm gorgeous. I mean, you couldn't get lost in my crystal clear blue eyes, blonde, shaggy hair and freshly dressed attire." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, flattering himself a little too much. Sonny gets nervous around celebrities, but this is time to draw the line, she thought to herself.

"Okay, Mr. Snooty. I understand you're Chad Dylan Cooper, star of Mackenzie Falls. I also understand the cockiness comes with the job, but you do not have the power to make Sonny Munroe melt at your feet." She said, letting him know that no man could ever have power over her again. She walked away angrily, too busy thinking about the man who ruined her life, to notice she walked right into Tawni Hart.

"Watch where you're going!" She shouted at the brunette. "You messed up my perfect coat of Cocoa Mocoa Lipgloss!" She shouted, like she was in a rage. Sonny apologized, being the tender 15 year old she was. Sonny finally stopped apologizing to realize that Tawni Hart was standing in front of her.

"Oh my god! You're Tawni Hart! I'm your biggest fan!" She said with enthusiasm dripping from her voice and a cheery, wide smile.

"Yes, yes I am." She smiled and flipped her hair, fixing herself in public. "Oh, who am I kidding?! I always look gorgeous!" She said to herself, laughed, walked away, and all in that order.

"Hey, you must be Sonny!" A tall, bald man said to her, calling her attention.

"And you must be Marshall! So nice to meet you!" Sonny said and shook his hand.

"I have to show you your new home!" He said warmly, being the first to be nice to her today.

* * *

A few hours later, after being shown around Condor Studios and having yet another argument with Tawni about the dressing room ordeal, she was finally alone. She looked at her face, seeing a light bruise.

"Thank god, nobody noticed it", she whispered to herself, feeling embarrassed about hiding herself from everyone. On the outside, Sonny was a beautiful, cheerful girl, following her dreams at professional acting. But on the inside, Sonny became Allison, a dark, moody girl, and all thanks to her frightening childhood. Although the nightmare was still going on, she shielded herself with Sonny. Only Allison came around when she went back to the horror and pain, which she only knew as home.

_Home sweet home._

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Next one coming soon. Can I at least have a few reviews? Tell me if it's worth keeping. Future chapters will be longer. This one was short because it's like an intro? I guess...haha.**

**Forever&+Always**

**Tiffany**


	2. Nobody Is Worth Your Tears

**Stiches, Scars, and Survival**

**Chapter 2: Nobody Is Worth Your Tears**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. I would like to own Sterling though. *sigh***

**Hey guys. I'd really like to thank you for the reviews.**

**Enjoyyyyy:p**

* * *

"Look Portlyn, once fall comes back to the falls we can't be seen together anymore." Chad stated, deeply into his Mackenzie character.

"But Ch-I mean Mackenzie-"

"CUT!" Our director called. "Portlyn. You have got to stop calling Chad, Chad. On the show, HE IS MACKENZIE." He shouted to her.

"I'll be back in 10." Chad said flatly, not caring if they approved or not. It is his show, it's even named after his damn character. So, if they wanted to fire him, they couldn't. Even if they did, they could never find someone as gorgeous as himself. Chad swaggered confidently to the cafeteria, charming the cafeteria lady to get his 'usual'. He went to go sit back at his dressing room, when he saw the very girl he ran into earlier.

"Cloudy Funroe?" He asked on purpose, sliding into the seat next to the brunette.

Sonny narrowed her chocolate brown eyes into oceanic blue ones, and corrected Chad's name fumble. "Sonny Munroe." She said coolly. "And what the hell do you want?" She mumbled out, obviously in a bad mood.

"Sorry. I was just wondering, we had and off introduction." Chad said, being nice for once in his life. What the hell, Chad? He asked himself.

"Oh. Well I'm Sonny, and my mood usually matches my name, but currently I'm in a bitchy one." She said with a slight apologetic tone.

"Chad Dylan Cooper. CDC, or just Chad. You can call me whatever you want, Munroe."

"Oh okay."

Chad continued eating his lobster, only chewing and slurping noises only filling the awkward silence.

"You chew like a cow." Sonny whispered to him, and then began to giggle.

"What?" He laughed along with her, and without thinking, Chad put some rice on his fork and flung it at Sonny.

"Hey!" She shouted and laughed, and grabbed some of his rice and did the same to CDC.

For the next 10 minutes, the two were engaged in a rice-flinging competition, until Tawni walked by and muttered, "Pooper."

Chad looked up at Tawni Hart, returning the insult, "Fart."

Tawni gasped and ran as fast as her heels could carry her to the frozen yogurt stand.

"You have terrible aim." Sonny said to Chad.

"All you've said to me since you've met me is insults. I really don't believe you could be called Sonny." The shaggy blonde pointed out to the wavy-haired-brunette.

"Well I am. Trust me." She assured him. "And you have rice in your hair."

"You have it on your face." Chad reached his hand to Sonny's cheek and began to notice the dark bruise.

"Who did this to you?" He looked at her with compassion and interest.

"I have to go." She excused herself and ran to her dressing room. Sonny felt many emotions rush over her. She cursed under her breath and ran all the way to the So Random! studios. She flopped on the couch and cried.

Sonny cried at all the pain she's felt in her lifetime.

Sonny cried at the noises she heard her mother say whenever her dad beat his own wife.

Sonny cried at the cowardness of herself for not telling someone about the abuse.

And worst of all, Sonny cried at her failure of a life.

Sonny sobbed the rest of the night, missing rehearsal. She would have went home but, crying around anyone showed weakness and she would have got broken bones and stitches over it.

She heard a weak knock at the door.

"Come in." She mustered between her sobs.

"Hey." Chad said and sat next to her. "Why are you crying?" he asked the depressed, brown-eyed brunette.

"Because, today I'm Allison." She said to him, knowing that she wasn't making any sense.

"Look-" He started, "Nobody is worth your tears." Chad offered a piece of advice and a tissue, and pushed Sonny's hair out of her eyes. "Please remember that." He whispered into her ear, his lips grazing against her skin, leaving small bumps on Sonny's skin. After that moment, he left Sonny to where she was before, crying, and all alone.

The way she's been all her life. Sonny or Allison Munroe, was always by herself, never having anyone to depend on anyone.

Being alone is the worst way to live.

Being alone is the worst way to die.

* * *

**I tried my hardest to make it longer. Please review!**

**Forever&+Always, **

**Tiffany**


	3. Passion Filled Eyes

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival**

**Chapter 3: Passion Filled Eyes**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like putting a witty response so no, I don't own SWAC. How many times do I have to tell you 'Fanfiction People'?! (oops. too late. that's witty and a response.)**

**Hey Everyone!**

**I read all of your reviews. THANK YOU SO MUCH! You're all so nice, and it feels nice and….well, yay. I'm a writer and the only words I can describe with are nice? Wow. I tried to upload the next one quickly! Here you go! Enjoyyy:]**

* * *

Allison Munroe sat there in her So Random! dressing room, staring at the door in awe. Chad Dylan Cooper just gave her advice. And a _tissue_. Well, he gave it to me for a reason, Sonny thought and wiped her tears. She went through her black, miniature, inexpensive purse and took out her few makeup items, the ones she bought whenever she came to Hollywood. Any other time, and she would have been hit for trying to look pretty.

She re-applied some makeup, cleaning up her tear-strained face. Sonny stared at that girl in the mirror, the lifeless brown hair and plain jane eyes. She wasn't sure why everyone thought she was beautiful, because all she saw was a coward. Sure, she was a comedian on a hit-tv show. Sure, she had some mutual friends. She didn't have a normal childhood. And that's what made Allison so damaged inside. That's what gave her the un-necessary edge that people were so interested in. She cleaned up her dressing room, folding the strewn clothes. Sonny changed her outfit into some old sweats and tennis shoes, preparing herself for the 2 mile walk home.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper walked to his dressing room, thinking about what he had done today. He met the new girl. And he had a certain idea that she was going to change everything.

Even though he just met her, he felt like that one beautiful girl was changing his world.

Wait. Chad Dylan Cooper does not think about girls, they think about him. He shook his head like a dog and smoothed his Mackenzie Falls attire.

He didn't bother to clean up, knowing his maid would take care of it.

"Ah it's good to be me." He whispered to himself and drove himself home.

Chad walked into his kitchen and flipped on the light, staring at the single rose in his kitchen.

He read the tag: _Debra, make a date for tomorrow night, pick you up at 7. –Reese _

He scoffed at his step-mother's stupid rose. Ever since his dad and mom separated and his dad remarried then 'passed away' he's stuck with his stupid step-mom. She was a bitch. She never left any food or gave any love to him. His real mom was the sweetest person on earth, and was the only person that he isn't afraid to admit that he loved, other than himself. He walked to his room, alone in his house yet again, and changed. He went through his phone and started texting some Mackenzie Falls cast members, out of boredom. Chad slowly fell asleep, hugging his phone.

* * *

"PLEASE! NO!" A hurt Sonny screamed out at the raging tirade she called her father. She hated him with every fiber of her being and never wanted to be around him. Sadly, her father beat her and her mother, and one night only one Munroe lived, and that was Sonny. Somehow her father got custody of her, over her kind and gentle aunt, and now her home life is a living hell.

Sonny choked back her tears, trying to ignore the harsh beating her father was giving her. Allison finally let all her pent up feelings go, letting her tears slip down her already black and blue face. She fell into unconsciousness, which was better than enduring the terrible 'tough love' she got.

She next morning Sonny awakened to a broken nose, ribs, black and blues, scars, blood, and stitches covered her body. She realized the unruly state she was in as she undressed the next morning and stepped into the shower. She whimpered as the scalding water hit her open wounds. Her father never paid any bills, forcing her to live in a primitive environment. Allison quickly got dressed and put-together, dressing her wounds as best as possible and covering her bruises. She had become accustomed to it and her bruises actually getting by as not noticed, which was never something to be proud of.

No 15 year old girl should be embarrassed to wear a bikini or even a tank-top. She ran to the studio before her drunken and twisted father woke up and worsened her already disgusting wounds.

* * *

Chad swaggered into Condor Studios, obviously occupied by his iPhone to notice a tattered Sonny Munroe with a needle and thread in hand. Chad ran into her, knocking her down, along with the contents in her scarred hands.

"Careful, random." He spat out, before noticing who he had knocked on the floor. "I'm so sorry." He said sincerely and helped her up. Chad stared at her face, body, clothes, and all had one color on it: red.

"Sonny?!" He asked, shocked that she would be this badly hurt. "Oh my god, Sonny!"

"Chad, I-I'm f-f-fine." She barely choked out.

"We need to get you to a hospital." He said and picked her up bridal style. Chad carried her to his car and set her in the passenger seat.

Sonny was surprised that this kind stranger actually cared about her heath, or that he was that strong enough to carry her. She only weighed a mere 100 pounds or so, considering she was malnourished. Allison blacked out and next found herself in a bed with an IV in her arm.

"Ch-Chad?" She croaked and the kind, gentle, beautiful face appeared next to her.

"You needed medical attention. Don't be flattered. If Portlyn or even Tawni needed this I would have helped them too." He said to her, telling himself more than her.

"Thank You." She plainly said, appreciative of everything the young boy has done for her. And this time, when chocolate brown met oceanic blue, both Chad and Sonny knew that would not the last time they would be looking into each other's eyes with that much passion and desire.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for all the reviews and I expect a couple more for chapter 4! (OMG IT RHYMED!)**

**Forever&+Always,**

**Tiffany**


	4. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love

**Scars, Stiches and Survival**

**Episode 4: Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love**

**Disclaimer: Don't get your panties in a bunch, I don't own Sonny with a Chance, and I never said I did. *Sigh***

**Hello Everyone!**

**I wanted to thank everyone who had R&R-ed! Also, I've gotten quite of few emails from FanFic, telling me people have been adding my story to their favorites list, and me, to their favorite author list. I really appreciate it, no joke:). You guys are the sweetest. That's why i posted this one a little early, I was going to wait until I had a few more reviews, but you guys derserved it. I also attempted to make it really long....so I'll stop boring you now. Here you goo!**

* * *

"Chad?" Sonny said to the blond haired, blue eyed beauty staring intently at her. A few minutes later, no response, she tried again.

"Chad?"

No response.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" She screamed, trying to get his attention. Finally, it worked.

"What?" He said mindlessly, forgetting the fact that he was staring at the girl for a good 10 minutes. Chad got lost in her eyes. Everyone in America has brown eyes, but Sonny's, damn it, Sonny's had depth. They weren't sparkly like any other 15 year old's, they had shine, determination, and most of all hurt. Chad wanted more than anything just to take it away from her, but he couldn't and that was heartbreaking.

"Do you want to take me home now?" She said to him, knowing that even though she hated to go home, she had to. She looked at the plain black and white clock and saw the time. Sonny's eyes widened.

"What?" He noticed the frightened look on her face.

"We need to leave!" She screamed. "Or, I'm going to be late! Shit! I'm late!" She screamed, tears slipping down her face. "Chad, please, can we go?" She said with a quivering voice, biting down on her bloody lips.

"Sonny! Calm down. We'll leave right away." He said to her, trying his hardest to settle her down.

The nurses came and took out her IV, and gave her some medication to keep the wounds uninfected. Chad grabbed Sonny's small and cut hand and lead her to his car. Chad drove her home, pleasing her wishes.

"Goodbye." She said to him, not knowing if it was the last time she saw those crystal clear blue eyes.

"See you tomorrow." He said to her and backed out of the driveway.

* * *

Allison walked into her house quietly, trying not to awaken her father.

"Allison?!"

She heard his deep, drunken voice say, and immediately started running to her room. She tripped and fell and tried to make it to her desired destination by crawling, but her father dragged her by her feet and started beating her.

Sonny stifled her cries, and only heard cracking noises, made by her fragile bones. 'What did I do to deserve this?' She asked herself. 'I did nothing.' She answered her own question. 'Why can't I just run away?' She asked again, and immediately answered, 'Because I'm a coward.'

Allison wished nothing more than to just run away, be a normal teenager. She knew that was never possible. Her ribs cracked and he kicked her in the stomach. She begged him to stop, but instead he hit her harder. Sonny passed out, preferring the slumber over the beating.

* * *

(A/n: This part makes me laugh because the way they talk. Haha. I was writing this at like 4 a.m. people, that's why this part's a little strange....hahahah mmkayy back to the story)

"Oh, Devin. It's my water company." Said Chad Dylan Cooper, playing Mackenzie.

"No, it shall be mine, half-brother."

"You can't bet on it." Mackenzie cleverly said back.

"Bet on this!" Devin said and heard, "CUT!"

"Mackenzie's stunt double, report to set." Chad heard over the intercom, grateful the budget was big this year, that way no one had to hurt his beautiful face. He chuckled and went to his dressing room.

'That's odd, no texts from Sonny today.' Chad thought to himself. Sonny, being with Condor Studios for a week or so, usually texted him in the morning. Chad, being in a good mood, decided to go look for her.

Chad first went to the cafeteria, no Sonny.

Chad then went to her and Tawni's dressing room, no Sonny.

"Pooper? What are you doing here?" Tawni asked while looking at herself in the mirror, posing.

"Looking for Sonny, have you seen her today?" He said quietly, being embarrassed to be _actually caring_ for someone other than himself.

"Nope, haven't seen her. But we're doing the 'All you can Pee Pee' dance sketch later and rehearsal's in an hour, so she has to be here soon." She informed him. The blonde then thanked her with one of his dazzling smiles and left.

* * *

Chad decided to give up, maybe check back in an hour or so to see their sketch, only to make sure that Sonny was okay, of course. Because Chad Dylan Cooper, star of teen show, 'Mackenzie Falls' doesn't watch So Random! ever. The two shows were rivals, and randoms didn't watch the falls and the falls didn't watch randoms. That's how it works and how it's been working ever since the rivalry was set up about 2 years ago to earn ratings.

An hour later, after fixing his already perfect hair and having a boring conversation with Portlyn, Chad once again returned to the Random set, still on his quest for Sonny.

Chad looked around anxiously for the brunette, but she was nowhere to be found. He started to worry.

"Maybe I'll stop by her house." He said to himself and hopped in his car.

* * *

Sonny woke up to the shaking of her body, by a gentle touch.

"Sonny, Sonny, please wake up." She heard over and over again, by the same voice.

She opened her eyes just a sliver to see it was Chad.

"Hm." She started to say something, but none of her words were coming out right.

"Sonny! You're alive! Thank god." He said to her, but she was still mute.

"I-I." She tried again, making more progress but still earning a quizzical look from Chad.

"Ch-Chad Da." She succeeded on saying the first part of his name at least, and with that she smiled, feeling proud of the accomplishment.

"Don't speak, here, drink this." He handed her a glass of water. She looked around and spit the water out of her mouth.

"Ho-hos-hospit-al?" She said to him, coming off as a question.

"Yes. Do you understand me?" He asked her and she nodded.

"What happen?" She said more clearly, and Chad understood her limited language.

"You didn't show up at the studio, and I started looking for you. Then I went to your house and found your front door open, you were laying in the kitchen all bloody. You dad was passed out on the couch. Did someone come in and rob your house?" He asked, being serious.

At that Sonny made a sad face, then a mad one, and finally burst out laughing.

"You. Thought. Someone. Robbed. Us?" She said slowly, laughing in hysterics.

"Why is that so funny?" Chad felt offended and his pride a little hurt. He ignored it and blocked the emotion with a wave of cockiness.

"First, yo-you caring for me." She said speaking a little more clearly, her words a little slurred together, but still understandable. Sonny continued, "Then you ta-thought someone robbed us."

"I'm confused." He stated, a dazed look upon his adorable face.

"We didn't get robbed." She said in a more serious tone.

"Then what happened?"

"I-I can't tell you." She stuttered, her small and light voice barely a whisper now.

"Mr. Cooper, Miss Munroe is reacting to the medication we gave her. Allow her some rest, please." Said a blonde haired nurse with green eyes.

"Of course." He said and turned on the CDC charm, "But you wouldn't mind if I stayed in here with her?" He asked in the nicest way possible, which isn't too possible for Chad. He tried his hardest and crossed his fingers, hoping to stay with his Sonny.

"Sure thing, Mr. Cooper." She said and left the room.

Sonny was already asleep from her medication, so Chad took her hand and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

"You'll be okay."

"Your strong, you'll make it through."

"I really care about you, Sonny." He thought about the last one, thinking how you could like someone as much as he cared for Sonny.

He thought back to the past week they've had. Chad was always there for her when she needed him. Sure, they've had typical Random vs. The Falls, fights and the banter like: Fine, Fine, Good, Good, Fine Fine. But it all meant something to one another, Chad thought. The two couldn't stand each other, yet Chad had thought he, maybe, just maybe, loved her?

The L-Word (a/n: not the show, the word LOVE!) is a very strong feeling to feel about someone.

Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't fall in love.

Or does he?

* * *

**Mmhmmm;;; I thought it was an okay ending. **

**But you tell me. I would like 6/7 reviews like I usually get per chapter for the next.**

**In the meantime I'm tired of only having one story, so I wrote a cute little Channy one-shot. It's up and called Maple Syrup. (read it?)**

**Forever&+Always,**

**Tiffany. (p.s. Don't forget to review, I'm always clicking on my own story like crazy. I love reviews!)**


	5. Her Knight in Shining Armor

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival**

**Chapter 5: Her Knight in Shining Armor**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. If I did, Chad and Sonny would be in love and I would be the director for it. :) A girl can only dream...**

**First of all I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed on my update chapter. I have obviously deleted it by now:) I am finishing this story no matter what! I felt inspired and I have so many more ideas. So finally, after the long and uncertain wait, here is chapter 5! ;)**

* * *

Sonny Munroe woke up the next morning to find Chad Dylan Cooper, asleep, his head on her hospital bed and holding her hand. Wait. Holding her hand?!?!

Sonny thought about it. Chad and Sonny were supposed to hate each other. Before Chad got involved in all her drama, it was the usual teasing and fighting and he would always call her just to annoy her. But the longer Sonny thought, about herself and Chad, the more she liked the idea. Chad was supposed to be a jerk, and he was most of the time, but he showed a new side of himself whenever he helped Sonny. She really appreciated it all.

There's no ignoring it now, Sonny liked Chad.

She was just wondering if he liked her back.

And whenever Chad woke up, Sonny was going to ask him.

* * *

Chad awoke to a empty hospital bed and started freaking out.

"Sonny?! Sonny where are you?"

Allison walked out of the hospital bathroom, a toothbrush in hand.

"Yes, Chad?" She giggled and smiled her cute little smile, making Chad's heart melt.

"I-I got worried." He admitted to her, his cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"Oh my god," She played up the enthusiasm in her voice and put a fake surprised face on. "Does Chad Dylan Cooper, care for someone else other than himself?!"

"Sonny, if I didn't care, then I wouldn't have looked for you, called the ambulance and brought you to the hospital." He confessed open-mindedly.

"You saved my life." She whispered to him, and smiled, toothpaste still all over her face. "Thank you."

"It's no problem. There's nothing Chad Dylan can't do." He smiled his cocky little smirk and went to go ask the nurse if Sonny could leave.

"Alright, but she needs plenty of rest and fluids." The kind lady reminded him. Sonny went into the bathroom and continued getting ready. As soon as she thought of home, her face turned ghost white.

"Ready to go home?" He asked her, not noticing the concern written across her features.

"Chad, I can't go home."

"Why?"

"I can't tell you." She said in a raspy tone, still stiff-scared.

"Please tell me. I saved your life." He reminded her, thinking maybe she'll tell him because she owes him one, but Chad knew that either way he didn't regret saving the beautiful brunette.

"Fine." She sarcasticly said back to him.

"Fine." Chad mocked.

"Good."

"Good."

"Fine."

"Hey Sonny, can you tell me now?" He eagerly asked.

"MydadabusesmewheneverhegetsdrunkandhebeatmymomtodeathsoIdon'thaveanywheretogo." (a/n: it says, my dad abuses me whenever he gets drunk and he beat my mom to death so I don't have anywhere to go. Just in case you couldn't read it.) She slurred all together and whispered into his ear, sending tingles all over his body.

Chad's eyes widened, angry that someone would do something to _his_ Sonny. He wanted to kill her father.

"You can't go back home."

"I know." She said in barely a whisper, a tear falling down her cheek. Chad wiped it away.

"You can stay with me." He said, happy that maybe, just maybe if Sonny lived with him, she would began to like him. Chad wanted to date Sonny more than anything, but he knew at a time like this, romance wasn't something Sonny was ready for.

"Really? How would the press feel about that? I can see the headlines now," She paused and deepened her voice for effect, "'Hollywood's Bad Boy: Chad Dylan Cooper and So Random!'s rising star living together?' They would be all over it." She said to him, back to her normal, adorable tone.

"The press doesn't have to know."

"They're going to find out sooner or later. I don't have anywhere else to go, though." She contemplated to herself, thinking aloud. "Alright, I'll live with you."

"Okay, do you want to go get some of your belongings?" Chad was trying to be calm, but he really wanted to start, dancing, singing, anything. _His_ Sonny was living with him. Yes!

Again, her face turned as white as a ghost's, her body as stiff as a board. "I can't. He'll see me and beat me again."

"We'll see if nobody's home. Come on let's go." The nurse gave her medication and unhooked her IV and fluids, and said goodbye to the young couple, or so she thought they were one.

* * *

They got into Chad's 'baby' and drove to her house. On the ride there, Allison Munroe thought over her living at Chad's. She was happy about the offer, no doubt, but was worried about the paparazzi. Maybe, if they became a couple, they would back off a little, figuring they were serious? No, knowing Chad's reputation it would be another big article. Sonny sighed as she was overjoyed but mad at the same time. She just wished her and Chad could live alone somewhere, where no one got hurt, and Chad was her knight in shining armor. He's done everything for her so far, and she had a feeling that she and Mr. Cooper would be coming very close, very soon.

Sonny fell asleep, the purr of the engine like the waves lapping on the beach, able to put anyone to sleep. She forgot her troubles for just a little and thought about the 3 named blonde boy she cared _oh so much_ about.

* * *

**Wellllllllll....there you go. The next chapter is about them going to Sonny's house and what happens there(spoiler!). I would like maybe like 7/8 reviews? Hope you liked it!**

**Forever&+Always, **

**Tiffany**


	6. Blood Stained Walls

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival**

**Episode 6: Blood Stained Walls**

**Disclaimer: I totally own all Sonny with a Chance episodes. Pshh, yeah, as if. **

**Alright, here's the deal. I'm disppointed in the amount of reviews I'm getting for this story. Andd, I'm going on vacation for a week. So if i don't get 10 comments by the end of tomorrow, then your not getting an update until I get back. Mmkay? Now that we all understand, read;]**

* * *

Allison Munroe awoke once again to Chad's beautiful icy blue eyes.

"Sonny." His deep voice called out to her. "We're here."

Her eyes popped open at the thought of her at her own house, but it didn't really have that 'homey' feeling. Sonny cautiously looked around; making sure her father's car wasn't there. She breathed a sigh of relief and explained to Chad her sudden calmness.

"He's at work until 8." She said and opened the car door. "You can come in." She stated, noticing the uncomfortable look on Chad's face. "If you want." She added as an afterthought, shuddering at the memories of the old house.

Sonny opened the door, and walked inside. The hallways were poorly lit, but since there was a lot of windows and the shades were up, the natural light shone through the room, enough to see _everything_. You could notice the wood floors with dents from various beer bottles and knives. You could notice the beige wall color and red blood stains only Sonny recognized as hers and her mother's.

The two went down the long hallway leading to the kitchen. Sonny fixed herself a snack.

"Want some?" She said, motioning to her turkey sandwich.

"No, I'll just have some water." He walked over to the sink and grabbed a cup sitting on the counter, and turned on the faucet. He was utterly repulsed as black water came out the pipe.

"Oh my god."

"Yeah, my dad doesn't pay the water bills." She said to him and shuddered. "You might want some milk in the fridge." She suggested then, remembered, "Wait! Don't drink that. It's probably spoiled. We haven't gone grocery shopping in months." She then added, "And I brought this from the studio yesterday." She pointed to her sandwich, anticipating Chad's next question, like she could read his mind.

As Sonny ate her lunch, Chad began to take in his surroundings. There was a surprisingly open foyer, home to a saggy couch and cracked television. A few empty picture frames were scattered along the walls and the carpets were stained with blood and dirt. The kitchen had a fridge and a single countertop, plus a roll of paper towels on the floor.

Chad's mouth was open, disgusted by all the blood stains everywhere. He finally realized Sonny's dire situation.

"Oh my god." He said once again, not meaning to.

"Yeah. That's my blood." She said like it was nothing, that it's normal to say something that horrific every day. Allison led Chad down the long hallway, which Chad thought was the same one they walked through, but instead of a kitchen there was a white door, which must have been Sonny's room. They walked inside; there was nothing much to see. A bed, dresser, closet, nightstand. More blood stains scattered along the walls. Sonny went to her closet and took out a yellow duffel bag. She threw some clothes into it and walked around, checking she had grabbed most of her belongings.

Chad just sat on her unmade, bed, also white to match the carpet, walls, and door. She only colored item was a yellow picture frame to match her duffel bag with a picture in it of Sonny and a woman, which Chad guessed to be her deceased mom.

"Is this your mom?" Chad asked Sonny, who was in the bathroom grabbing her supplies.

Sonny walked out of the bathroom, duffel bag thrown over her shoulder, bags underneath her eyes, and visible scars along her arms, face, or any part of exposed skin. Her clothes hung baggy over her too thin and weak body. Yellow and green bruises were along her arms, along with the dark bruise Chad found on her face a few days ago. Her hair was messy and thrown into a ponytail. She sighed and a single tear went down her cheek as she thought about her mother. Chad looked at her appearance and noticed Sonny Munroe wasn't in any condition for anything, let alone being beaten daily.

"Yeah. That was her. I miss her so much." She said, passion, disgust and sadness dripped from her voice.

Chad felt a pang in his heart, sympathy and compassion he guessed. Chad Dylan Cooper didn't usually feel for others, but he wasn't ashamed whenever he felt something towards Sonny. For everything she's been through, she deserves everything.

"Okay, let's go-" Sonny was cut off by the sound of a garage door and she shuttered. "Chad. Chad, Chad, Chad, Chad!" She screamed out loud. "He's back for his lunch break." She said with absolute fear hidden in her petite voice.

"Sonny, calm down. He knows you're at the studio right now, correct?" He asked her, trying to be brave for the both of them, but he was really scared shitless.

"Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah." Sonny said quickly, obviously nervous, therefore her words weren't coming out right.

"Well, if we just hide, maybe he won't notice."

"Chad. That would be a good plan unless-"

"Unless?" He asked interrupting but finding no fault in his plan.

"Unless your car wasn't parked in my driveway." Said a nervous Sonny, squeezing her eyes shut as she said so.

"Shit."Chad finally noticed that they were screwed.

"Yeah. Window?" She opted, just ready to say goodbye to this house.

"SONNY!" She heard a deep voice say, booming through the hallway leading to her room. She knew it wasn't Chad. Her heart sank, and she knew she wouldn't survive this mess. Sonny felt bad about getting Chad involved in it all, now he was going to have to witness her dad mercilessly beating her.

Well, Goodbye world. Sonny Munroe thought as she gave up any chances of surviving.

And as Sonny was thinking, it would be her last moments with Chad she said, "I love you, and thank you for everything. But we both know we can't survive this." She kissed him through tears and with passion. And for the first time in a long time, Chad Dylan was speechless.

"Sonny, I-I love you too, but we'll make it through-" He was interrupted by Sonny's bedroom door opening, revealing none other than her father, himself.

Chad now did know that he was doomed too. CDC was strong, but obviously not strong enough to take this man down. He gave Sonny another kiss and the two sat down and curled into a ball, holding hands. Hoping that maybe, just maybe they would survive?

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN!!!! Don't you just love suspense?! I think you really want to know what happens, so in order to, click the button below! **

**10 comments=another chapter. **

**Also, before you think anything, this isn't the last chapter. So don't go giving up on my story! In the meantime, while you wait for everyone to review, I wrote a one-shot about Demi, Sterling and Selena. Check it out? Revieww it?! **

**Love---Tiffanyy**


	7. Fingerprints on the Knife

**Stitches Scars, and Survival**

**Episode 7: Fingerprints on the Knife**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny With A Chance, blah, blah blah. **

**Oh em gee! I got like 13 reviews in 12 hours. I guess when you combine a major cliff-hanger and me not updating for a week you get a lot of reviews! Thank you so much. I've gotten quite a few saying people loved whenever they exchanged, 'I love you's'. I thought it was adorable. I almost didn't put it, but then I thought, if they think they're saying goodbye forever, don't you think they would say it? This chapter is very descriptive and all about Chad basically. It also features a flashback. So sit back, relax, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper looked around. He was on the floor of Sonny Munroe's house. He looked down at his body and checked for his limbs. Two arms, two legs, a head and a torso. He checked all them off mentally and attempted at getting up. He struggled but made it up eventually, ignoring the sharp pains. Chad went to the bathroom to look at his reflection, like he does daily, but this time the reflection staring back at him wasn't perfect.

Chad had a broken nose, and he winced whenever he had to breathe out of it. He had a black eye, and was pretty sure a broken arm and ribs also. His body was cut, deep slices against his toned chest and face. He walked back into Sonny's bedroom, and noticed the signs of struggle. Sonny's bag, filled with her contents for Chad's house was spewed all over the floor, and there were fresh blood markings on the floor also. The room was basically destroyed, as Chad remembered a moment from last night.

* * *

_flashblack----_

"_PLEASE STOP!" Sonny screamed at her tyrant of a father, as he was beating Chad. Sonny was crying harder now, afraid for the blonde's health more than her own. Because she hadn't been beaten yet, her father wanted her to watch as he killed her first love before her eyes. Sonny attacked this man, punching his back; she is much stronger since it had been a few days since her last beating. _

_"Get off of me you little bitch!" Her father screamed at her, enraged. He smashed a beer bottle on the floor and went to the kitchen to get a knife. While he was gone, Sonny ran over to Chad, and kissed him passionately on the lips. He moaned, trying to tell her to watch out, but it was too late. He dad saw her kissing him and plunged the knife into her back. Sonny screamed out in pain, and tried to crawl on her hands and knees to her cell phone to call the police. He stopped her and pulled her legs towards him, Allison getting a brush burn from the carpet. He hit her repetitivly again and again, but then resumed his job on killing Chad Dylan._

"_I LOVE HIM! PLEASE DON'T KILL HIM!" She choked out in-between harsh crying, almost hyperventilating. Ignoring the stab wound in her back she jumped onto his back and started hitting him again. He easily pealed her off his back and violently threw her on the floor, then continued beating Chad. Sonny did all she could to stop him, and finally he got fed up with all of her distractions, eager to kill him already, he punched her straight in the face, causing a yelp from the almost-dead Chad. Sonny passed out, not being able to witness anything further that happened that horrible night._

_Chad soon passed out soon, only thinking 'Don't die Sonny, don't die Sonny, don't die Sonny' again and again, repeating it in his mind. It was the one thing that kept him alive, focusing on mentally healing the young girl. Eventually her dad gave up, Chad playing dead. He plunged the knife into Sonny again Chad screaming bloody murder. _

_"NO!" He screamed, then realized that was going to be the death of himself. _

_End of flashback----_

* * *

Chad recalled these memories, everything flooding back to him, too fast, making Chad's vision blur for a second or two. It was amazing that he was alive after last night, he was close to death.

_SONNY!_ His mind screamed at him, his mind remembering his girl. He looked around the household, searching for her.

"SONNY!" His weak voice called out a few times, quiet but still able to be heard.

"SONNY MUNROE!" He shouted again, looking for the brunette.

He went into the kitchen and stopped breathing when he found Mr. Munroe lying on the kitchen floor.

A knife was stabbed at an angle into his chest, and his face was pale indicating he was dead.

_Did I do that? _Chad's mind asked himself, but he couldn't remember, probably since he had brain damage from the beatings he had received. Now more than ever, Chad was afraid that Sonny might be gone too. A tear slipped down his face, and before he had a chance to think, 'Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't cry' he started crying some more at the thought of his love being gone…forever.

_NO! That can't happen! It won't happen. I will find her. _He thought. And Chad continued his determined search, looking everywhere around the house. Upstairs, the basement, the remaining bedrooms and bathrooms, but Sonny wasn't in any of them. Chad was starting to get tired and light-headed, a warning from his body that he was being too hard on it. He tried to continue his search, but before he knew it, consciousness was slipping away.

* * *

Again, Chad woke up on the Munroe's couch, not remembering passing out there, but he quickly dismissed those thoughts and focused on finding Sonny.

He remembered that he didn't look outside, and decided to check there. Chad walked out the front door and into the bright sunlight, his eyes being blinded by it. Chad hadn't been outside in…in…well he didn't know, because he wasn't sure how long he was unconscious for. He looked in the garage, driveway and the backyard, still no Sonny.

Right before he was about to give up and call the cops, he spotted a body lying on the side of the road, a few feet away. Chad squinted his eyes, shielding them from the harsh sunlight and he ran to the body, half excited and half depressed, knowing there is a chance that she might not be alive.

He finally reached the body and in fact it was Allison Munroe. He checked for a pulse, and he wasn't sure if she was breathing or not. Chad went inside again, not strong enough to carry Sonny's body with him, calling 911 on the home phone.

They immediately showed, Sonny being put upon a stretcher, Mr. Munroe in a body-bag, and Chad explaining the whole situation. The police didn't accuse Chad of killing Mr. Munroe, because it wasn't his fingerprints on the knife. It was Sonny's.

The police planned on questioning the brunette when she woke up, if ever. Chad was informed that Sonny had a slim-to-none chance of surviving. The doctors rushed her into surgery, Chad's wounds being treated also. But, he didn't care for himself, only about Sonny.

* * *

Chad was reading a magazine, when the nurses came in to tell him the fate of Allison Munroe. His palms were clammy, his pulse monitor beeping like crazy. He felt like he was going to pass out if Sonny didn't make it. She was his **everything. **Before Sonny came along, Chad didn't know how he survived. His life was dull without meaning. When she arrived it gained a reason: to save her life, protect her, to love her. Sonny had changed him. Chad Dylan Cooper had been a 3 named jerkthrob, never caring about anyone but himself, screaming at assistants for forgetting to put a splenda in his coffee. He was a changed man, for the better, and if Sonny didn't live, he couldn't either.

His thoughts were interrupted as the nurses lips moved, as in slow motion. Chad's concern played across his features, bruises, and broken bones.

"We came to tell you about the outcome of Allison Munroe's surgery." She said slowly, which seemed like an eternity to the blonde.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY!" He screamed out, not able to be patient anymore. His outburst upset everyone, but they still continued with the news.

"Well, Allison Munroe has..."

* * *

**Yes, yes, yes, I know I'm evil. But I have to leave yet another cliffy so I get lots of reviews! Well, I'm off to vacation. See you next week! Leave me lots of reviews when I get back and maybe if I have enough I'll sneak on and post a chapter?**

**Ehh, 15 until next one:] *enter evil laugh* **

**Byee! Tiffany:]**


	8. Broken Promises

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival**

**Episode 8: Broken Promises**

**Disclaimer: You know, I think someone just added these in here to take up space, but nonetheless(that's right I just said nonetheless, gotta problem?!)I don't own Sonny, or Chad, sadly. **

**_EDIT;_ I know I changed the name, I just felt 'a channy story' at the end was unnecessary since in the summary it said Chad/Sonny. So...mhm yeah. **

**Heyy Guys! I'm so so so so soooo sorry for leaving you with that long wait. I just got on the computer now. So, I hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

Waiting.

Waiting.

Tick, tock, tick, tock.

Chad Dylan Cooper hates waiting.

He doesn't wait for anyone except Sonny Munroe. _Especially_ Sonny.

When Chad found out that _his_ Sonny was in a coma, he screamed.

When Chad found out that _his_ Sonny had zero to none chances of surviving that coma, he screamed even more.

Now it's been a week since that one night, where he had the best of intentions, and then his plan went wrong. Really, he blamed it all on himself, but he knew Sonny wouldn't like it if he did. So he just waited, by her bedside.

The paparazzi were having a field day. They loved the fact that Hollywood's Bad Boy was caring for someone other than himself. But it was all old news to him. All he wants or desires is for Sonny to get better.

Chad's distraught face was covered in bruises and cuts from his beating. After Chad woke up last week, Sonny's dad was gone. His closet was empty and bags were missing, Chad knew that he had left town to avoid getting arrested for child abuse.

* * *

A few days later and Chad was still by Sonny's bedside. Her monitor beeped loudly, not allowing him any sleep.

"Sir, are you a family member of Miss Munroe?" Her doctor inquired.

"If I'm not, can I stay?" Chad asked him groggily, from lack of sleep.

"No sir, family members only." He told him, and Chad's face fell.

"Yeah, I'm family." He said, not wanting to lie but he had no choice.

The doctor left as quickly as he came in and shut the door leaving Chad, Sonny and the machines keeping her alive.

Chad thought back to all the memories the two have had, hanging out at the Falls and Random studios, fighting and flirting at the same time. He remembered watching after her, intruding in her business. Sonny was probably grateful for all he did, Chad figured.

The machine's whirring interrupted his thoughts, nurses pushing Chad out of their way. They tended to Sonny, the blonde watching carefully, making sure they didn't hurt her.

"Mr. Cooper, according to the doctor, your family, right?" The nurses kindly asked him.

"Uhh, yeah. Is something wrong?" He asked nervously, eyeing everyone in the room.

"She's awoken from her coma." She said with a smile on her face.

Soon, Chad's cheeks started a grin, but no word could express how happy he was. He ran to Sonny, his arms developing her in a hug, ignoring her tubes.

She looked up at him, a weak smile on her face.

"Thank You." She whispered to him and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome." a teary-eyed Chad said to her.

"I love you." She said to him, this time making a tear slide down his face.

"I love you too." He returned the special saying.

The machines whirred again, and nurses returned their jobs. Déjà vu. Sonny's eyes slowly slid closed, and Chad screamed.

"SONNY, NO!"

"Ch-Chad, don't let me go to sleep again." She said and held onto his arm, his face so close to hers. He pushed past the nurses and clung to his soul-mate, the only girl he ever loved.

"I won't, baby, I won't." He promised her, not sure if his promise could be kept, after all promises are meant to be broken.

"Chad." She said breathlessly, and her eyes closed again in pain.

"Sonny, please don't leave me."

But this time her eyes wouldn't open when he spoke to her. He ran over to the nurses.

"HELLO?! CAN'T YOU HELP HER?" He asked the nurses, shaking them violently.

"Sir, if you can't behave we'll have to remove you from the property."

"I'm CHAD DYLAN COOPER, god dammit! Save Sonny!" He demanded, in a rage, desperate to save her.

"We can't, she's slipped back into her coma." The nurse said. "She doesn't have much a chance at coming out of it a second time," She paused and continued with a monotone, "but you never know, I've seen it before."

And with that, Chad ran away from it all. She can't be gone. She might never wake up, and that's something he can't deal with. His eyes burned into everyone who was in his path, telling them to move out of his way. He ran to his car, and drove home. Chad ran to his bedroom trying to escape it all, the feeling in his heart. The blue-eyed beauty turned down the lights and pressed the automatic shade button he had customly installed last week, and closed his eyes to sallow in despair by himself.

* * *

**Reviews? I promise that you will find out the final fate of Sonny in the next chapter. 15 reviews or so until the next one. **

**Love--Tiffany**


	9. Return of the Girlfriend

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival **

**Episode 9: The Return of the Girlfriend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance. **

**Hi. I'm really sorry I haven't updated. Been sick, I'm the only person who gets a damn cold in august. Anyways, I haven't been getting a lot of reviews, so please do so, that way, you get more chapters quicker. I don't mean to rush the storyline, but in order for it to move along I had to skip a few months. So..enjoy;]**

* * *

**2 Months Later**

Chad Dylan Cooper stretched and sighed as he trudged out of bed unhappily. This is how he has been for the past 3 months. His one sparkly blue eye didn't even have a glint of a sparkle, his directors were upset at his constant drama, whether it was showing up to work late or forgetting his lines.

Ever since the love of his life, the apple of his eye, the ketchup of his hamburger, had been in a coma, he's been a wreck. Every day he goes and visits her, waiting and never giving up hope that maybe one day he would get to see her beautiful smile again. The nurses know him by heart and have become used to a star coming to their hospital. The paparazzi have spun the story so many different ways that eventually, they just moved on to the Gosselin family's drama.

Chad accepted it, knowing that his life was an endless loop, every day the same. He got up, complained, got dressed, went to the set, filmed, ate, went home, went to sleep and did it all over again. Of course holidays were different and sometimes his family members would check on him to see if he had gone off the deep end just yet, but no he was still alive, in a living nightmare: a world without Sonny Munroe.

The icy-blue-eyed bad boy was now lost in thought, driving to the hospital, a route he could drive to in his sleep. He was greeted by the usual nurses and he didn't even ask which room Sonny was in. The head doctor on Sonny's well-being stopped by and told him the news on her for today.

"Sonny Munroe: Vitals, good. _Blah, Blah, Blah_." He said to him, Chad zoning out. The '_blah, blah, blah's_' were actually words, but that's what they sounded like to Chad. Every day, the same thing over and over, translation: Sonny Munroe is still in her coma, not expected to wake up anytime soon.

Chad tried to listen to the pained words that came out of the doctor's mouth every day, but this time, he was pleasantly surprised.

Instead of, 'No activity or movements from Allison.' It was, 'She was stirring a bit and her eyes looked like they were moving, so, we might be making progress.'

Chad Dylan Cooper had never been so happy in his life. Not happy whenever he got the part on Mackenzie Falls or when his little brother, Dylan Chad Cooper(a/n: just randomly made that one up..xD) was born.

Sonny Munroe was alive.

* * *

"Chad?" He heard his name being called from a girl's voice. This next part was in slow-motion to Chad, a dream come true. He had visualized this day so many times, and now it was actually happening. He was more excited than a teenage girl at a Jonas Brothers concert. The young boy turned around, faced by an _awake _Sonny Munroe. Her eyes were squinted and her nurses and doctors were astounded.

Chad ran over to her, happy-tears flowing down his face.

"Baby, you're alive." He managed to stutter out, not caring how he sounded like a fool.

"I couldn't leave you." She said with a smile.

"I missed you so much." He said back to her.

"I missed you too. How long..how long was I not here?" Sonny asked, curiosity filling her small and weak voice.

"About 2 months and 3 weeks." He recalled those horrible days and nights, Chad even shuddered at the thought of that.

"Wow. It just felt like I took a nap." She said and sighed.

With that Chad chuckled and smirked. It had been so long since he had done either or those things, his heart weighed down because of Sonny. But now, he felt so alive.

"I missed your smirk and Chad-Charm." Sonny said with her long-awaited, big, goofy-grin.

"I missed your smile and laugh and everything. I missed everything about you." He confessed, not feeling embarrassed at all.

"Seems like Chad Dylan Cooper grew out of his cockiness? Is that even possible?" She asked with a laugh, teasing him.

"Hey, I'm just used to being Chad. But now the king is back!" He teased back with her, missing their banter.

"Whatever, Chad." She fake-dismissed him with a wave of her hand.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked, with his famous glint of a sparkle in his eyes.

"Oh, we're so good." She said with a giggle.

* * *

Chad was in the waiting room, he had gotten kicked out by the nurses, eager to check up on Sonny. He shuffled uncomfortably, checking messages on his phone again and again. Chad was just trying to pass time, cursing that damn clock that was staring at him.

Finally, he recognized the familiar clicking of the one nurses' shoes and got up. Chad beat her to Sonny's hospital room, and was greeted by an empty hospital bed.

"Where? WHERE IS SHE?!" He panicked, and Sonny came out of the bathroom, limping, but still grinning her toothy-grin.

"You're a love sick fool." She said to him, realizing he was under her spell.

"Yeah, yeah I know." He said with a smirk and looped his arm through Sonny's, helping her back to her bed.

* * *

Sonny Munroe inwardly groaned. It's been about a week since she's awoken from her coma, and she's been in the bed ever since. Sure, Chad came by every day after work with a grin on his face, but Sonny was tired of the routine. She was just ready to leave and go live her life. Her new life with Chad, abuse free.

Sonny heard a soft knocking on the hospital door.

"Come in." She whispered weakly and miserably.

"Hey princess." Chad walked in with a bag. He kissed her forehead, pulled up a chair and sat next to the patient.

"I'm not your princess. I would never be pretty enough. Look at me, I have stitches and cuts and bruises all over my face." She said to him, pointing to each one.

Chad looked her dead in the eyes, "You are the most beautiful thing on this earth. Sonny, you are my everything and I love you no matter what." He lightly pecked her on the lips.

A small tear came from her eye, as she looked into his ocean-blue ones. "I love you too."

He smiled and a moment of silence passed through the room, both lost in their thoughts.

"Now…what's in the bag?!" She asked excitedly, her thoughts racing of possibilities.

"I thought you would never ask!" He pulled out a hot meal, from Sonny's favorite restaurant, Sunny Side Up(a/n: I totally made that up too..lol), which was a weird coincidence, considering the relevance in the names. Chad also surprised her with a box of DVD's and roses. "A hot meal, some beautiful yellow roses for my beautiful Sonshine, and every season of Mackenzie Falls on DVD!"

Sonny laughed, she knew Chad would bring her Mackenzie Falls of all things. "Why didn't you bring So Random! for me instead?"

"Because episode 26 features me shirtless, yeah I figured you would love it." He tossed his head to get his bangs out of his eyes and smirked at her.

The young-girl's eyes widened and she gulped. "Well, okay. Can we watch it?" She asked with a devilish grin and a smirk.

* * *

Chad looked over at the girl in his arms and smiled. He never thought he could ever trust anyone ever again after Kelsey but he felt safer with Sonny more than anyone. She had fallen asleep during his show, Chad was a bit insulted, but sometimes _all_ the drama was tiring, even for the actors themselves.

He moved his arms from around her waist and slowly got out of her one person bed which they shared. Chad tip-toed out of her room and went to his car. The directors called and needed to film one last scene to finish the episode. He wasn't too happy about it, but Chad didn't have a choice.

The blond walked into the studio and was greeted by his ex-girlfriend and a flirty smile.

"Ka-Kel-Kelsey?" Chad asked with a squeak.

"My, my, my, someone has grown up." She said with a sultry voice. Kelsey than proceeded to walk her fingers across his broad shoulders.

Chad closed his eyes and was awoken from a loud noise.

"CHAD COOPER! I SEE YOU'VE MET YOUR NEW LOVE INTEREST ON MACKENZIE THIS SEASON! MEET KELSEY!" He heard his loud-talking director shout. Chad shuddered and gulped.

This was going to be the_ worst _filming season ever.

* * *

**I needed a little drama, and trust me, this new character _will add_ drama. To understand Kelsey...she looks like Miley Cyrus except is really down to earth, really flirty, and needs a boyfriend 24/7. Explanation why the couple broke up will be soon.**

**10 reviews=next chapter (That's my limit, and you know I will wait until I have them, so you better review!)**

**Yours Truly, **

**Tiffany**


	10. Sonny knows Kelsey?

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival**

**Episode 10: Sonny..knows Kelsey?**

**Disclaimer: I don't like putting these. I don't own SWAC. And if you don't know what that stands for...your an idiot.**

**Helloo! I updated early. So, your welcome. Thanks for all the reviews in such a quick time amount. I hope you enjoy:]**

* * *

"Her? Out of all people you picked my ex-girlfriend?!" Chad shouted at his director.

"WELL WE WANTED SOMEONE WHO COULD ACT SERIOUSLY BUT YOU STILL HAD CHEMISTRY WITH!" His director said back to him, speaking in his own normal tone.

"I hate her! She ruined my life! I can't just act like I love her for the damn TV show!" Chad countered back to him, continuing the argument.

"LOOK HERE CHADDY-BOY. IF YOU DON'T ACT LIKE YOU LIKE HER THEN YOUR CHARACTER IS DEAD FASTER THAN MY CAT-INSANE AUNT WOULD ACCEPT ANOTHER FELINE!" He shouted back, ending the discussion.

Chad shuddered at what his director called him, 'Chaddy-boy'.

"Okay, I'll work with the little bitch." He said to his director, held his hands up in defeat and trudged to his dressing room.

Chad destroyed everything in sight, when he arrived. He knocked over picture frames and bottles of water, food items, plates, vases, kicked clothes, did anything he could to take his anger out on the room's contents.

He shuddered at the thought of him and that little slut even dating, let alone knowing each other. Chad wasn't proud of it, and he was sure to keep it a secret from Sonny. He knew that secrets aren't good for a serious relationship, but he figured she didn't need any more stress.

Chad Dylan Cooper was going to try his hardest to make Sonny Munroe, the love of his life, and Kelsey Livingston, his arch-enemy, never met.

_This_ was going to be hard.

* * *

Sonny woke up from her nap and looked around for Chad. She slowly got up with a struggle, with the nurses helping her, but she limped to the bathroom.

She did her best to clean herself up and as she was fixing her hair in the mirror, Sonny saw a note taped to it.

_--Sonshine, _

_The directors called and needed me to film a scene, sorry to leave you. I'll be back soon with dinner. _

_Love, CDC xoxo_

Sonny sighed and her cut lips were upturned into a goofy-smile, thinking about her boyfriend, the best boyfriend in the world.

She walked back to her bed and rested until the nurses informed her she had a visitor. Sonny smiled, figuring it was Chad, applied lipgloss(ignoring the sting) and allowed them in.

Sonny was surprised when she saw a slender, brunette figure instead.

"Who are you?" Sonny asked her, confused and dazed.

"I am Kelsey Livingston! Nice to meet you honey!" The figure said and smiled a warm grin, and stuck out her hand.

Sonny awkwardly shook it, feeling a bit uncomfortable, but being cheerful Sonny, she decided not to be rude.

"So…uh…what are you doing here?" She asked as kindly as possible.

"Well, I heard you were in the hospital and I wanted to visit my good friend!" She smiled again, and this girl was really starting to freak her out a little.

"Uhh, I don't remember the doctors telling me I had amnesia, so I don't think I know you." She said and backed up a little, feeling intruded and suddenly embarrassed on her appearance.

"I'm from high school, don't you remember me? Kelsey Krobster the Red Lobster?!" She said, hoping to bring forth memories, whether she was proud of them or not, it didn't matter. Kelsey just needed to get inside Sonny's head to retrieve what belongs to her: Chad.

"Oh my god! KELSEY!" Sonny ran to her, enveloping her in a hug, remembering the awkward, over-weight, clumsy Kelsey from high school. Then she realized that this girl looked nothing like her and backed away.

"Hey, I knew you'd recognize my embarrassing nickname. So, I know I look different." She twirled and pulled up her low-cut shirt. "Nose-job, weight-watchers, a skin procedure(a/n: she was called red lobster because her skin turned red when she tanned/got burnt) last name change, and a new wardrobe!" She said to her, explaining her transformation.

"Oh!" Sonny exclaimed and now viewed over her friend. She had wavy-brown hair, perfect eyebrows, a short-skirt and low-cut top, obviously on the slutty side, pink heels and a clutch. She didn't look like she was dressed to go to a hospital…at all.

"Yeah…" Kelsey said awkwardly, feeling out of place. "I have-" Just as she was about to announce her exit, a rather shocked-Chad walked in.

"KELSEY? SONNY? IN THE SAME ROOM?! SONNY..KNOWS KELSEY?" He shouted, feeling the pressure. His ex-girlfriend and current girlfriend were in the same room. Yeah, it's cool. NOT!

"Oh hey Chad! I was just catching up with Kelsley here!" She said oblivious to Chad's reaction.

"How…do…know…?" Chad barely managed to stutter out.

Kelsey put her arm around Chad in a flirtatious way, and explained.

Sonny felt a pang of jealously but quickly dismissed it, Chad would never cheat on her with...that.

* * *

Later on that evening, Chad found himself sitting in his living room. He really wished Sonny could be there, but it would be weeks before she was allowed to come home.

He was enjoying some So Random! reruns to fill the void of missing Sonny. His doorbell rang, and he jumped. Nobody ever came to the Cooper Mansion, because it was a mansion with high-tech security, and not really in the most populated area.

Chad was even more surprised when he found it was Kelsey. He inwardly groaned and told himself she would stay 5, 10 minutes tops.

"Hey hun!" She warmly greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Chad jerked away but still invited her inside.

"Why are you here?" He asked, wanting to get rid of the nuisance.

"Oh! Michael(a/n: their director) asked me to stop by. He said we should hang out more to...for...for…the show!" She finished awkwardly. Kelsey mentally scolded herself, she needed to convince him that their director actually wanted that. Thank god Chad wasn't the brightest bulb on the tree, because he believed it.

Kelsey turned on her charm, and throughout the evening was extremely flirty around Chad.

Finally, Chad had enough.

"Look Kelsey, I understand us having to hang out for the show, but I have a girlfriend, Sonny, and I love her." He demanded, sick of her drooling all over him like he was a piece of meat.

"But Chaaad!" She wined and puppy-dog-pouted.

"Just leave."

"No. Chad, I'm sorry we broke up. I don't know what I was thinking, your so hot!" Kelsey exclaimed and kissed him on the lips, trying to win him over.

Chad's mom walked in and gasped at the sight in front of her.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER! THIS...THIS...KELSEY? THAT IS NOT SONNY!" She shouted, angry that her own son was a two-timer. Chad pulled away immediately and looked at his mom.

"Mom, she, she, she attacked me!" He tried to explain, but it was no use.

"We'll talk about this later, young man." And with that, Mrs. Cooper left. Chad was really furious now. What kind of person, home-wrecker, does this?

"Kelsey you broke up with me! It's not fair that because your some little slut that can't make up her mind! You found someone better and were sleeping around. And you didn't even have the decency to tell me. I don't want to _ever_ be with someone like you again!" He finished, breathing hard from his rage.

"OH-KAY Chad. Be that way. Enjoy losing your job and working at Walmart!" She said with a huff and left.

* * *

"Miss Allison?"

"Miss Allison?"

"MISS ALLISON?"

Sonny turned over at the sound of her real name, and looked at the nurse who was calling it.

"What." She said grumpily, not caring how rude she was at that point.

"Mr. Cooper is here." Sonny smiled at her boyfriend, who was standing in the doorway.

Chad leaned in for a kiss, but Sonny put her finger to his lips.

"No, no, no. You woke me up from my nap!" She accused him and put a fake-angry face on.

"Sorry Sonny. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to bring you breakfast." He held up the plate of food as an offering.

"Breakfast? I slept through dinner?"

"Yeah, you did. I came to check on you but you were asleep and I didn't want to wake you." Chad lied, knowing that he accidently forgot about Sonny's dinner due to a surprise visit from Kelsey.

"Oh." Sonny said hurt that Chad wouldn't wake her up for dinner. She shrugged it off, figuring maybe he just wanted her to get her sleep and get better faster.

Sonny rang the nurse bell and soon she showed up.

"When can I leave?" Chad was sitting next to her as she questioned the lady.

"Miss Munroe, until your wounds heal, and…and.." she trailed off.

"When can I _leave_?" Sonny asked again, more forcefully.

"I don't know! I'm not your doctor. I'll ask him now." The nurse shouted at her, disappointed in the diva-like behavior coming from Miss Munroe.

A few minutes passes as Sonny waited impatiently, Chad played a game on his blackberry, and the nurse called the doctor.

Finally, she told them, "2 days."

"Really?!?" Sonny asked excitedly. She shook Chad to get his attention.

"Chad! I can leave in 2 days!" She smiled.

"Oh Sonny that's great!" He said to her and kissed her lightly, since her lips were cut and bruised.

"NOT without my consent." The couple heard a man say as they were kissing.

"Da-Dad?" Sonny managed out, her face pale white.

"That's right baby-doll." He said with a bored expression on his face and (what seemed like to Sonny and Chad) a evil smirk.

* * *

**THE RETURN OF THE EVIL FATHER!!! Okay, so I know a lot happened in this chapter. 10 reviews=Chapter 11. **

**3Tiffanyy**


	11. Downfalls and Court Hearings

**

* * *

**

Stitches, Scars, and Survival

**Episode 11: Downfalls and court hearings.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my storyline/plot plus a few created characters:]**

**Hello....*author ducks behind a chair* I hope you don't hate me. I am so sorry that I left everyone hanging! I didn't mean to do that, honestly. My laptop had some virus and security problems, therefore I couldn't get on to post. Once again, I'm sorry and please enjoy!**

**EDIT;; Important Reminder: I know I typed that Sonny's father was dead, but I put it in a way that was possible for him to survive. So YES, HE IS ALIVE.**

* * *

"How..how are you here? I stabbed you!" She shouted at him, in shock. He smiled that evil smirk again, and two police officers strutted in behind him, taking his arms and holding him back.

"I dunno, _babydoll_. Whenever that little thing," He paused and pointed to Chad then continued, "called that damn ambulance, they took me away in a body bag. Even though my own daughter stabbed me in the heart, somehow I managed to survive it."

"But everyone knows _YOU_ beat _ME_! HOW DO I NEED _that thing's_ CONSENT?!" She screamed at anyone who was willing to listen.

"Well, Miss Munroe, there is a hearing coming up where you can fight for your own medical emancipation." The one police officer said to her.

"He _beat me as a child_ and all of my life. He's still crazy! How can he determine whether I get out of the hospital or not?!" She said, her words quivering, tears streaming down her face. Chad tried to comfort her, but it didn't work.

"While you were…here, he went to a home that helped him. He originally was supposed to be locked up and getting help simultaneously for a year, but was let out after 3 months for good behavior. He also completed the additional 6 month child abuse program. Plus, he claimed he wanted to see you." The other police officer continued.

"So…he actually has a chance of determining whether I leave or not? Can I still live with Chad?" She questioned and squeezed his hand.

"We can add that to determine in court also." Police person said to her and tugged on her father's arm, leading him out of the room.

"See you in court, _babydoll_." He seethed out. It was the first time she noticed that the police officers had either arm because he couldn't walk. Her father never moved anything but his head, indicating he was paralyzed. Sonny also noticed that there was a large bulge right where his heart was, probably from the gauze and bandaging there.

Sonny got up and tried to chase after them, to slap him for all that he put her through, but she fell out of the hospital bed and onto her back. She groaned and rolled over, holding her stomach and vomiting blood onto the floor.

"It'll be alright, Sonshine." Chad tried to comfort her.

"NO! IT WON'T! MY CRAZY PHYSOPATH FATHER COULD HAVE CONTROL OVER ME UNTIL I'M 18! I just want to get away.." She trailed off, tears interrupting her tyrant and ignoring her pain.

"I know, but it's only 2 years until your 18," Then he whispered in her ear, "after that, you can live with me." He smiled and some tears slid down his face too.

"Chad, I love you. And I understand I have to wait, but I just want to leave this god damn hospital!" She exclaimed, still crying. Sonny vomited blood onto the floor again, and Chad pressed the nurse alert button.

"I love you too, but we can't leave until the hearing."

"When's that?"

"2 weeks." He replied, and she frowned but agreed anyways.

"Fine."

"Fine." Chad continued, catching on.

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" Sonny vomited yet again, still blood red.

"Oh, we're so good." Chad replied, trying to distract Sonny. So far the nurses picked her up and put her IV back into her arm, and have a bucket for the blood.

The nurses 'awed' at Sonny and Chad. She then noticed where she was and started crying again, only to vomit more every few minute intervals.

The nurses rushed Sonny into surgery, leaving Chad waiting behind.

* * *

The next 2 weeks, Chad and Sonny went along with their daily lives. Sonny's progress got better, her broken leg being able to be freed of its cast. The doctors solved her blood-vomiting problem, but every once and a while she still did vomit some. She continually wished to get better, even though she had been in the hospital for a little over 3 months, there was still a lot of healing that needed to be done.

"Allison?" Her doctor looked around for her.

"Yes, Dr. Smith(a/n: totally made his name up.)?" She smiled and welcomed him to sit down.

"I have some news about your health. See, sometime in between when you were passed out, someone dropped you on your back, we think it was your dad and that he dropped you where Chad found you."

"Yes, I think that was what happened. So, what's the problem?"

"Your spine. Whenever you tripped and fell a few weeks ago, you injured your spine. We might have to perform surgery soon." He told her and left before she was able to respond. Sonny called Chad and he rushed over right away.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" He asked smiling down at her.

"I want my toenails painted." Sonny declared to him.

"Okay?"

"_Cha-add?_" Sonny used a special tone in her voice, only used whenever she wanted something from him.

"Yes, Sonny?"

"Can you do my toenails?"

Chad looked up from his hands and straight into her eyes. He could not believe that Sonny would want him of all people to do her toenails.

"Are you serious?" He asked, wide-eyed.

Sonny started giggling uncontrollably and eventually it turned into a fit of laughter. Chad even started laughing after he heard her loud and obnoxious laugh. They laughed for a straight 15 minutes before settling down, nurses and doctors looking at them like they were insane.

"You really want me to do your toenails?" He asked her, eyeing her toes as he spoke.

"I really, really, really, _really_, want you to do my toenails!" She exclaimed, emphasizing each 'really' as she went along.

Chad laughed again and finally gave in, "Alright."

* * *

_**2 weeks later**_

Allison Munroe was sitting in a court room, clad in a business suit Chad bought her for the occasion. Her doctor was close behind, with her IV still connected and with her to a movable stand(a/n: If that's even possible). Her boyfriend was also dressed in a suit, and sitting next to her, holding her hand. Sonny has never been so nervous in her life, or that's at least what she thought.

Here she was fighting for her Medical Independence; otherwise her father could determine that for the next 2 years. All the while making her life hell in the meantime, or so she could imagine that's what it would be like. They had gone through the entire trial, questioning different people; the jury listening closely to all the evidence.

Chad was just as nervous as Sonny is, ready to be free of Mr. Munroe. He personally hated the man. Her father beat him also, and Chad himself didn't understand how he _still_ could be capable of Sonny's rights. It was now time for the results of the jury and the court's decision. Chad grabbed onto Sonny's hand, half for her, and the other half for him.

"We, the jury, have decided that Sonny Munroe should NOT be in control of her own medical decisions." The man declared, clear and crisp.

Chad's heart sank. He heard Sonny let out a low whimper as her father smiled at her.

"Shh…remember the judge can still rule against them." He reminded her.

She nodded and listened closely to the reason of the jury's decision.

"Reason why: Allison Munroe has been through traumatic events, no sense in ignoring that. Also we have recognized that her father is guilty for child abuse, but he has completed the 6 month program to recovery. Plus, going through such traumatic events can cause the patient to be afraid of necessary medical procedures that _cannot_ be ignored. Therefore, she is not able to make correct and open-minded decisions regarding her health." The one speaking jury member said to the judge and Sonny herself. (a/n: I hope I made it sound professional there, because I was just making it up as I went along...haha.)

A large, fat man stood up and whacked his gavel againist his desk, getting everyone's attention and causing a few of them to jump, began annoucing his opinion. Sonny squeezed Chad's hand in anticipation.

"I, the judge on this case believe that Allison Munroe should.."

* * *

**Before you all kill me, at least I gave you the jury's decision! Please Review! **

**p.s. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter quickly. Once again, I'm sorry to keep you waiting:]**

**--Tiffany**


	12. Honesty is NOT the Best Policy

**Stitches, Scars, and Survival**

**Episode 12: Honesty is_ not_ the best policy**

**Disclaimer: *Calls Sterling Knight* **

**Hey, this is Sterling's Say Now account, leave me a message. **

**Wrong Number?!? **

**Haha I'm funny:] *sighs* Fine just read already! :]**

* * *

"I, the judge on this case believe that Allison Munroe should…_not_ have her own medical emancipation." He declared, sitting down and clearing his throat.

Chad clenched his jaw, and squeezed Sonny's hand. She looked at him with a sheepish look and squeezed back, her eyes glazed over with tears.

"WHAT?!" She lashed out, not caring if this was disorderly conduct for a courtroom or not.

"Miss Munroe, I appreciate if you would sit down." The judge said to her in a warning tone.

"No. I will not sit down. Sir, I hope you realize that this man beat me! When I was 5, I had cuts and bruises! He killed my mother! He is in no medical condition to control what I do or do not do!" She screamed at all of them, no longer behind the desk, now standing in front of the judge's stand.

"Miss Munroe, before you get thrown out of this courtroom, please control yourself. This is the exact reason why you _should not_ be in control." He said again to her, in the same tone.

But Sonny refused to listen, and instead stared him straight in the eyes.

"Honor Gregory Walsh," She paused and made sure she got his name correct, then pushed up her long-sleve blazer and continued, "Do you see these various cuts, bruises, scars, on my arms?"

"Yes but-" She cut him off.

"Do you know what it's like to have your father beat you?"

"I'm sure it's very hard, but please listen to me Miss M-" He tried getting out, but was interrupted by the now-crying Sonny.

"Instead of him pushing you on the swings or teaching you how to drive, hitting you? I understand that you think I'm a _complete_ mental case. Take into consideration that the one person," She paused and wiped a few tears away, "the one person that is supposed to give you butterfly kisses and chase the boys away, was doing the damage themselves?"

Instead of a 'Please stop interrupting me' or 'I understand, but this is disorderly conduct' Sonny finally reached his heart so he said, "Please continue." With a firm, but weary and hurt voice.

Sonny was shocked, of course, but she obeyed the man's wished.

"I remember being scared, scared to go home. Home is supposed to be where the heart is, but it's where the blood is. My household is littered in blood stains, and rips and indents, from repeatedly being beat. I went home and was treated by the same schedule. Hiding as I was afraid to be hit."

She gave her voice a break and looked at her father. He actually looked guilty and apologetic, but Sonny saw right through it and whispered to him, "_You make me sick_."

He held his hands up in a 'I'm surrendering' position, but she just shot him an icy glare and continued.

"Anyways, my point is, I don't understand why he is being let off the hook. Many child abusers have been sentenced to _years_ of treatment and jail. I don't get it why he should be any different." Sonny finished strongly, pushed down her sleeves, turned sharply on her heels and walked back to sit down.

Chad had never been so proud and inspired by anyone in his life. He was proud to call her his girlfriend. Chad Dylan Cooper is known to be never in a long-term, serious relationship but this was not the case with Sonny. He tried his best to comfort her, being the perfect boyfriend. Chad cradled her in his arms, lightly kissing her bruised forehead. She winced a little from the pain, but nonetheless welcomed the love and comfort known as Chad.

The judge sighed, and hit his gravel on his desk before saying his final outcome, "My decision is final. I still go with my first judgment. Now before you rudely interrupt me again, I would like to explain. I'm sure his actions are not as bad as you say, plus the rude behavior and your actions more convince me that you are not stable."

Sonny broke down. She didn't care that she was in front of everyone or that this would contribute even more to the people's views of her. Chad put his arm around her, and hugged her, Sonny always felt secure in his arms.

"Dennis Munroe is in control of Allison Munroe's medical bills, procedures and everything in between. In the meantime Allison should complete a 6-month mental stabilization program along with Dennis finishing his own program. That is all." He said to them, calm, cool and collected. The man walked away trailing a few bailiffs.

Sonny looked at Chad with puffy, red eyes and then looked at her father. He had a smug look on his face.

"I _hate_ you!" She screamed at him.

"Watch yourself, big girl. I'm in control now, don't want to make me upset." He said to her, a smile on her face. He got some help up from his (a/n: the beginning statement is in reference to when Zac said it to Maggie's boyfriend Stan in 17 again.)

Sonny just shot him a look of pure hatred and turned to Chad. She cried into his chest and he picked her up bridal style, carried her to his car. Chad drove to his house and Sonny fell asleep sometime during the car ride, ignoring all the pain and hurt of the day.

He placed her in his bed, removing her shoes and putting the covers over her limp body. Chad sighed and walked downstairs, ignoring her moo-ing cell phone calls from her father, the judges and medical staff.

While Sonny was sleeping, the heartthrob did various chores around the house. He decided that him and Sonny would fight for her medical rights.

Chad received many more phone calls but didn't pay any attention to them, because he fell asleep on his bed also, cradling Sonny in his strong, protective arms.

* * *

Allison awoke to a terrible headache and in Chad's arms. Her head was against his chest, and Sonny felt comfortable. She groaned as she remembered yesterday's court decision.

As Sonny contemplated what her possible options, she didn't notice that Chad was awake and staring at her.

"What?"

"Hmm?" He said, obviously not paying attention.

"Why are you staring at me?" She asked him, unable to hide the smirk on her face.

"So. Beautiful. And all mine." He said, still in his trance.

Sonny chuckled to herself and lightly shook his shoulders, hopefully to bring him back to his senses.

"Chadd?" Chad Dylan Cooper?" She she sexily, not meaning too.

"Stop teasing me."

"What?" She asked incredulously.

"Your such a tease. Whether you realize it or not, I'm still a 18 year old boy with hormones." He confessed, blushing, even though Chad Dylan Cooper _does not_ blush.

"I didn't realize I had that affect on you…" She trailed off, purposely teasing him now, walking her fingers across his broad shoulders.

"Sonny!" He complained, in a whiny voice.

"Chad!" She mocked him, in the same tone.

"Stop!" He demanded.

"Maybe I will..and maybe I won't." She grinned her toothy grin, once again putting him under her spell.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So we're good?" He asked, smirking.

"Oh, we're so good." She smiled and kissed him, not understand what was taking over her. Maybe it was the change in medication or she just needed to escape all the stress, because the little kiss turned into a heated make-out session.

Chad reluctantly pulled away, never wanting the kissing to stop.

"Wow." He said, breathlessly, unaware his girlfriend was able to kiss like that.

"I know." Sonny replied, shocked at herself.

They both sat there for a few minutes before coming to realization of the huge problem.

"What are we going to do about…Dennis?" She asked him, wide-eyed.

"I don't know. For the first time, I really don't have a plan A or B." He honestly told her. She agreed breathlessly as they ignored everything in their lives and resumed the make-out session, eager to escape.

* * *

**There's some fluff for youu:] But serious action and drama coming soon. I bet you're all wondering why the judge chose to not let Sonny be in control even after her moving speach...let's just say he's got himself in a pickle. Guess what's going to happen! **

**Press the pretty button?**

**--Tiffff**


	13. The Bribe

**_Stitches, Scars, and Survival_**

**_Episode 13: The Bribe_**

**Disclaimer: Uh...yeah don't feel like it. **

**Hi...(ducks behind laptop)please don't hate me! I sorry times a million. I had writers block...then I had school. So...yeahh. Anyways, as a warning this chapter is really depressingg. And just so you know, the story is not over yet!**

* * *

Honor Walsh sighed and walked to the room where the robes are kept for the other judges and, took his off, revealing a business suit. He loosened his tie and headed to the parking lot, ignoring all the waves of goodbyes from his fellow employees.

Whenever he reached home, the judge went straight to his closet, and into the secret back room.

"2 million dollars." He whispered to himself and found the money-all in cash.

"2 million dollars. You did it for your family, Greg. No one will ever find out." The young man said to calm his now racing heart.

Of course he thought that what he just did was ridiculous. He just let off the worst child-abuser for 2 million dollars. The scruffy-looking man came to him last week with a bribe.

* * *

_*flashback*_

_Dennis Munroe was wheeled to the judge's front door by security guards, paralyzed by his daughter's knife._

_The haggard looking man answered the door and welcomed him in, but his steps made it unable for him to wheel himself in. Instead, the security guards picked him up, carried him in, and placed him on the couch in one swift motion._

_"Can I have a few minutes alone with the judge, please?" He kindly asked the guards, and they respected his wishes by stepping outside._

_"So I have heard unfortunately of your family's debt and foreclosure troubles." He started, raising an eyebrow._

_"Yes…" The other man replied, implying to continue._

_"And, well…" Dennis sighed but continued, "Let me just cut to the chase. In the bag to your left I have 2 million dollars in cash. If you just take it and agree to make me win the case against my daughter tomorrow, you get all the money."_

_Honor Walsh sharply took in a breath as he ran his fingers along the bag. He thought about his mother, father, and elderly grandmother, not to mention his nieces and nephews, brothers and sisters. He thought about their situation and if he did this one little thing, he could save his whole family's life. Of course there'd be questions where he would get the money at._

_The criminal sat there, pleased with the look on the other man's face, thinking about his actual offer. He could then control his daughter and make her pay for what she did to him._

_"I'll take it." The judge said, wincing at what he just did._

_Dennis Munroe just grinned and laughed his malicious, signature, evil laugh. A glint of desire of need to kill rushed through his veins, as he continued smiling._

_"Nice doing business with you." He said to him them called his guards back in who put him back into his wheelchair._

_"Now I hope you enjoy those 1st edition collectors books, Honor Walsh. You can give me the twenty dollars for them tomorrow at court. Goodbye." And with that he was gone, leaving the man who just made a deal with the devil._

_*end of flashback*_

* * *

Gregory wasn't sure what he was thinking, and how he would cover this up.

Where would he say he got the money from?

Should he continue his job?

Would he get arrested?

Who would believe him?

All these questions and more rushed through his mind, as he held his now throbbing head in his hands. What in the world had he gotten himself into?

* * *

Sonny Munroe was in the hospital once again, 5 months after court, because of her father and the judge's opinion. She hadn't spoken to anyone ever since, unless it was necessary, maybe a 'yes' or 'no' to a nurse or doctor but nothing else. Not even to Chad had she spoken to.

Sonny understood that she was shutting him out, pushing away his affections. But that's not what she wanted. She wanted to be free of the devil who would control her life for 2 more years until she was an adult, able to control her own actions and decisions. She pouted at the thought and groaned, rolling her eyes at anyone who looked at her.

Chad Dylan Cooper was in the hospital once again, because he loved Sonny. But it had been so long since she showed even a hint of affect. He understood that she was unhappy. More than unhappy, but disappointed with her life. He would be too, and since he loved her, or did love her whenever she loved him back, that's why he stayed.

He would just sit there and bring her food, flowers, anything she requested. Chad Dylan Cooper's already big-ego was getting frustrated and bigger as he returned to himself.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is so done with love.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is done waiting.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is done with emotions.

_Chad Dylan Cooper_ is done with Sonny Munroe.

"You know what Sonny? It has been one-hell of a year." He said to her not expecting a response.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, causing everyone to turn to her in shock.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't take this anymore! What happened to Sonny Munroe? I don't know this girl. I don't know this imposter!" He screamed, pacing back and forth.

"I'm sorry!" She said again to him, her voice raising a few octaves.

"You think just an 'I'm sorry' will absolve of you ignoring me for 5 months?! I can't deal with you anymore! Your miserable and you've denied CHAD DYLAN COOPER!" He continued, screaming, causing Sonny to wince.

"If you can't deal with me anymore then why don't you leave, after all you are Chad Dylan Cooper, you can do whatever you want! Unlike me, of course because I'm confined to this damn bed!" She screamed back to him, mocking him, matching Chad's tone.

"Your right." The blond said, calming down.

"What?" Allison replied, a quizzical look on her face.

"You can't leave but I can. I'm sorry Sonny. I said I would never leave you, but I can't keep that promise." Chad said, a tear slipping down his face as he turned towards the doorway.

"CHAD! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I love you…" She managed out in-between sobs, reaching her now-healed but scarred arms out to him.

"Goodbye Sonny." And with that Chad Dylan Cooper exited the building.

Sonny just sat there, unable to move, unable to speak.

Her one, true, love was gone. Forever?

* * *

Allison, the moody, desperate, 16 year old has returned. Sonny Munroe, the cheery, happy, girl, who had Chad, was packed within a box.

Ever since that one day, Allison Munroe has sat inside her hospital bed, only nodding or shaking her head no to those who have tried to talk to her.

The depressed girl celebrated her 17th birthday alone in a hospital.

She traced her scars in her free-time, which was every moment.

Allison occasionally watched tv, and had Chad's show, Mackenzie Falls, blocked.

She was too sad to notice that her condition was worsening, her becoming deathly sick instantly one day after her doctors changed her medication.

Some thought it was suspicious, but the doctors kept her on it, determined for it to work.

None of them knew that Dennis Munroe had snuck in and replaced it with a deathy drug, killing her a little bit each day.

* * *

Chad Dylan Cooper's life never was better after he left Sonny.

His acting career boomed, now able to focus on it 24/7. Sad, depressing, movies were his specialty, all he had to do was think of how much he missed Sonny and he was crying instantly.

Every night he thought about Sonny, and his bad-boy exterior returned.

Like Sonny Munroe and Chad Dylan Cooper had never even met.

Like they had never fallen in love.

* * *

**I almost was crying whenever I was writing this, so yeah I told you it's depressing. Anyways, don't worry it won't stay sad. Reviews?**

**--tifff:]**


	14. Author's NoteREAD ME

Author's Note.

Well, hello readers. I know you hate me. It's been over like 2 months and yes I'm still alive. Myspace is very addicting and that's where I've been. Haven't logged onto fanfiction in months. I'm so incredibly sorry. I have the worst writer's block. I have so many ideas but yet I don't know how to start them all. I've been trying to work on a new chapter for those of you who haven't took this story off your alerts, but I honestly don't know where I want to go with this story.

If you have any suggestions, ideas, etc. I will gladly accept them and give you credit. See I never really finish any of my stories and this one was begun in _July_ it's now almost **December**! I hope to finish it by the New Year but I can't tell you when I'll get inspiration again.

Disney has been teasing us with little Channy snippets. Well I'm sure you all saw the new blossom scout episode with hardly any channy. Also you saw the talk show episode, number 22. I have found out that this is the season finale, and a disappointing one at that. Looks like Disney will keep us in the dark on the channy situation.

I just wanted to update and feel free to pm just to talk or give me any ideas. I do have at least one new story idea. It's about Sonny and Chad never knowing each other and Sonny is a new girl in Hollywood, similar to the show. But instead of her working on So Random! she would be Chad's personal assistant. It has some humor, but I haven't really gotten anywhere on it either.

So hopefully this was a nice update from your long time no story author. I really hope to finish Stitches soon.

--Tiffany:)


End file.
